


Massage to Remember

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Massage therapist noncons first-time client
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous, Nonconathon 2020





	Massage to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Erin enjoyed her job. She loved feeling tension leave her clients muscles as she massaged them but her secret guilty pleasure was being allowed to put her hands on these women’s bodies, of touching them with their permission. 

The day’s last client, Clara as she’d introduced herself, was having her first massage today and Erin was determined to make it an experience to remember so that, hopefully, she would return. But Clara’s reaction was not one Erin had ever witnessed before, her clients either fell asleep or dropped into an almost meditative state, but Clara grew warm and fidgety, and it was only when Erin had her roll over that she realised what was going on.

Clara had her eyes screwed shut as she bit her bottom lip, face flushed as she barely kept herself from rubbing her thighs together. Erin felt herself grow wet in her panties but she continued the massage because she was a professional dammit. Her resolve began to crumble however when she remembered that Clara was not wearing any panties under the towel draped over her. The thought that she could, if she was stood at the foot of the massage table, possibly see Clara’s wet pussy had Erin suppressing a moan. 

Erin’s thoughts of how soon she would need to massage Clara’s feet were interrupted by a bitten off moan and the shiver that ran down Clara’s arm and into the hand Erin was massaging.

“Fuck it!” Erin growled as she ripped the towel off Clara, climbed up onto the massage table, parted the other woman’s thighs and took the flushed clit in front of her into her mouth, sucking hard. 

Clara’s body surged off the table as she orgasmed, her mouth in a silent scream as she gripped the sides of the table.

Erin lapped up Clara’s juices as she released her thighs, she paused only to suck her own fingers wet, and then she was slowly pushing one of them into Clara’s sopping pussy as she continued lapping at Clara’s clitoris. 

She would ring orgasms out of Clara until she was coming dry, until her pussy was gaping from all of Erin’s fingers, maybe even her fist, and god didn’t that image just make Erin’s own pussy ache. At that moment Erin was super grateful that she operated out of her own house, where she lived alone, and no one would be disturbing them.


End file.
